Champion
by KingShakaKahn
Summary: The people of Nayru and Din, after centuries of war and hate, have finally united under the banner of Hyrule after committing a genocide against Farore and her children. One hundred years have passed since the Lady Courage has graced the lands, and as the monsters of the southern Badlands begin to encroach upon Hyrule, the people pray to the Golden Goddesses for salvation.


Champion

**This is my first LOZ fanfic and I have some pretty grand ambitions with this one, but I don't know how often I'll be able to work on this. I'm hammering out my first Pokemon fic at the moment, which I have a more concrete storyline. I really like LoZ fics, and there are far too few of them around. This doesn't take place during any of the games or along the timeline. I think that AU is the term? Anyways, I hope this becomes a decent read as time goes on and I am able to depict the world in my mind for you all to read. Reviews are appreciated, hate will be ignored. I am science major, not an author, so grammar and spelling will probably not be perfect. I do not own The Legend of Zelda franchise. If I did, I probably wouldn't be in school anymore. **

Prologue:

In the lands of Hyrule, there is a legend as old as time itself. It is believed that at the dawn of time, the world was dark. Bleak and lifeless, the universe was infinite in its meaninglessness. From the ether of its infancy, the universe birthed three beings of immense and immeasurable power. These beings are known as the three Golden Goddesses, and it was them that brought light and meaning into a universe of absolute nothingness.

Din is the Goddess of power and fire. With a mighty roar she unleashed a great flash of light that spewed molten stone and metal into the void. With these elements she would birth the planets and ignite the stars, breathing substance and light into a once nonexistent world.

Nayru is the Goddess of wisdom and water. She wrote the unbreakable laws of nature that dictate what reality truly is. With her great wisdom She mapped the path in which these stars and planets shall travel throughout the vastness of space and brought water to fill the oceans and lakes. She carved canyons in Din's great creation with her rivers and refined the great stone her sister has laid down.

The third and most often overlooked of the sisters three was Farore, the humble Goddess of courage and wind. Farore saw these immense marvels that her sisters had constructed and couldn't help but feel that they were lacking. Din's tall mountains cast even taller shadows across a barren expanse of stone and earth. Nayru's seemingly endless oceans and ribbon-like rivers flowed gracefully onward, no purpose but to simply trickle away. She saw no meaning in this grand creation. The once empty space was now full of great planets and dazzling stars, and yet, Farore couldn't see how this was any better than the emptiness that was before Her. And so she cried, letting her silent winds carry her gentle tears away. These tears of golden light spread across the earth, kissing the stony surface like a mother would her child, and from these cherished lands sprouted great trees that pierced the skies and beautiful foliage that blanketed the grounds. The flat plains grew abundant with lush grasses and shrubbery that swayed gently. Farore, encouraged by the beauty sprouting before her very eyes, would than bring creatures into this world to experience this wonder. Soon, the world was teaming with life. Deer grazed upon the grasses as birds would soar above. Farore had finally given the world that which it was lacking. She had giving it a purpose, though her quest was not yet over.

She began her most ambitious project yet: the creation of mankind. Her first design was basic and horribly unsuccessful. The furry bipeds were hardly the intelligent, willful beings she had dreamed to create, so she called upon her sisters for help. Together, Wisdom, Power, and Courage would create the very first human species. The Minish were small creatures. Standing no bigger than your thumb, these mouse-like people possessed powers beyond what the goddesses though imaginable. They had the courage to explore the world, the power to hunt and forage, and the wisdom to construct shelters incredibly complex in their nature. Farore was overjoyed, for She had finally created a being that could perceive the world just like Her and her sisters could. With a joyful fervor She began to craft her species. The small, feathered birds known as the Oocca were next to populate the earth, followed once more by the dirt-dwelling, mole-like Mogma.

Her beings became more and more complex as time went on. The small, chicken like Oocca evolved into the finest archers around. The Rito were tall feathered beings that were as proud as they were feathered. Music and Art were staples of the avian's culture. Ornate wooden bows were etched and filled with gold and kissed with elaborate designs in colorful paints and dyes. The gentle sound of accordions and lutes would float peacefully from their high perches. They weren't a warrior people, preferring to share stories and trade with Courage's other sentient children.

Farore knew that she would need a people that were strong, a group of warriors that would defend her creations from that which could do them harm. Thus, the blessed children of Courage, known as the Ordonians, were born. Valiant and selfless, these great champions sought nothing else but to see peace throughout Hyrule form the evils that arose when the Goddesses created the world. Their prowess in battle was legendary, and their devotion to their Lady was unwavering. The Rito and the Ordonians lived together in complete harmony. The Rito would make their bows and fletch their arrows, and their Ordonian brethren would defend their roosts. The scout and the hunter were inseparable, and Farore couldn't have been happier; however, her sisters grew increasingly jealous.

Here was their sister, the one they had both thought to be the weakest of the three, creating these species that were so much like themselves. They were complex, strong, and vastly intelligent creatures devoted to Lady Courage. Power and Wisdom had no control over these beings. boiling jealousy ate at their very being until the sisters finally snapped.

In a fit of blinding rage, Din went and stripped the Mogma from the earth, imbuing them with stone and strength before placing them atop the molten mountains along the north-western border of the country. The Gorons were far and away the strongest people in all of Hyrule. These hulking rock behemoths were one of few species that could inhabit the volcanoes of Eldin. Their thick hides and hardened stone armor enabled them to traverse freely throughout the magma filled ridges. Due to a diet consisting mostly of rocks and minerals, Din's first creation were far more docile than She had originally intended. The Goron's immense strength was used not for war, but for moving and mining boulders or ores to eat. They had no competition for food or space, so they had little reason to build armies or breed fighters. Not at all discouraged, the Goddess of Fire set out to scorch the lands, creating dry, harsh deserts where she would erect a clan of fighters in her very own image.

The Gerudo tribe was fierce. Their warriors were tall, fast, and deadly, wielding spears and swords with nearly unmatched prowess. The Gerudo Desert, south of Eldin and southeast of Hyrule central, was a harsh place. High winds would send violent sandstorms across the flat plains, beating down any that have not found shelter. During the day, blistering sun would heat the land to near unbearable levels. When the sun would set, the lack of water in the air would let the heat escape into the atmosphere, and the freezing cold would set in. It was no place for the weak or faint of heart and lent well to the proud ferocity of the Gerudo people.

These mighty warriors were not all that Din would unleash upon the lands. In her many attempts to build the perfect tribe of warriors, she was left subject to the ways of trial and error. Primal, beast-like savages known Moblins where her first attempt at a warrior people. Tall and unintelligent, these blundering giants were carnivorous in the strictest of terms and had little drive to anything but kill and destroy. They were not Din's ideal warrior. Next, she crafted the Bokoblin clans. The shorter, boar-esque people were certainly smarter than their Moblin brothers. Capable of crafting and wielding simple weaponry, these primitive beings would form hunting parties with the taller moblins. She was one step closer to creating the Gerudo. The last of the people Din would birth before the Gerudo were the Bulblins. Slightly smaller than their Bokoblin family, bulblin forces were the most advanced of the three. They were the first of Din's people to form a materialistic culture. Clothes and complex weapons were produced daily from their wandering vagrant villages. They are violent and cunning and loved bloodshed. As intelligent as they were, they were still just shy of their future gerudo cousins.

When Din finally created the Gerudo people, She had no reason to keep her other children around. She banished the moblins, bokoblins, and bulblins south of her great deserts into what became known as the Badlands. Chaos an mindless violence ran rampant throughout these treacherous wastes. It was home to all the broken, imperfect creations that Din and Nayru would cast away.

It was Nayru who next violated Farore's great creations. Recognizing the dangers that Din's creations were capable of, Wisdom fused the Minish form with the aquatic species within Her waters to make Nayru's first civilization. The Zora kingdom flourished in the vast waterways and crystalline domain along the border. Graceful and pretentious, the water-born hominids were a direct affront to Din. Wielding silver spears and jeweled tridents, the zora would guard the rivers and lakes from the people of sand, forcing them to seek water elsewhere. Nayru believed this to be the best way to keep the gerudo population from growing too large. If the desert folk couldn't drink or fish, then they couldn't grow too large. With the Zora and Gerudo at odds, Wisdom began to craft what She believed to be the perfect being.

The Hyrulian people were by far the most innovative of Din and Nayru's children. They had no set region dedicated them, though their capital city was the humbly titled Castle Town that sat in the centermost grassy plains of Hyrule. Ruled by the blood of the royal family, who are said to be blessed by Lady Wisdom herself, the people grew in numbers and began to expand outwards across Hyrule. Knights in suits of steel armor patrolled their fields, defending that which they thought their own from wandering vagrants. It was them that broke the fragile peace between the races.

In their outward expansion, Hyrule forces had killed a patrol of gerudo that were seeking a source of water for their people. In retaliation, the chief of the gerudo tribes waged war on the people of Hyrule and the Zora, for if it weren't for the Zora people attacking those that approached their waters, The gerudo convoy wouldn't have been forced to approach the territorial Knights.

All across the country wars waged on. Anyone that didn't belong to one group's people was the enemy. With the Gerudo, Hyrulians, and Zora killing anything that dared cross their path, it was the Rito and Ordonians that suffered.

Any Rito that would take to the sky was shot down, and any Ordonian caught was met with lethal force. Surrounded on three sides, Farore's children were forced to flee south and try to lose their pursuers in the dense forests that made up Faron woods. With the Gerudo forces so far north, the creatures of the Badlands had been free to roam north once more. When the fleeing children of Wind finally made it to the border of the lush woodlands, hoards of bloodthirsty monsters greeted them. The Ordonians fought valiantly, and the crippled Rito launched volley after volley of arrows into the encroaching masses, but it was too high a mountain to climb.

When the three converging armies made it to the woods, mountains of death spewed crimson rain upon the once peaceful landscape. Severed heads of bulblins rolled over the limp wings of fallen rito before resting against the bleeding corpse of the massacred Ordonian foot soldiers. Arrows pinned the airborne scouts to the tall trees, limbs and innards sprouted from the brush like fruits as the vile smell of death and decay blew through the air.

Guilt and nausea flooded the minds and bodies of the surviving societies. In their quest to provide for their people, they had only brought death and dishonor to their nation's patron Goddesses. That very day, children of Nayru and Din swore to put aside their differences and work together, so the horrors they had committed to the innocent people of Farore.

For a hundred years, the Hyrulean, Zora, and Gerudo people would come to the edge of the forest and pray for the fallen. They had erected a gorgeous stone shrine depicting a proud Ordonian man raising his sword in defense of an airborne Rito archer in the center of the clearing where the bodies had once laid. At the foot of Farore's great domain they prayed, spending hours kneeling in front of Her great leaven visage, yet they heard nothing. No sign of acceptance or forgiveness graced the remorseful wanderers. The once open and lively woods were now dark and eerie. About half a mile into the woods was a large wall of cool fog; a curse believed to have been left by the Goddess herself to punish the guilty and all their descendants. Deer and boar that thrived in the dense foliage retreated further into these Lost Woods, before bypassing the wall entirely. All those that dared enter the wall in pursuit of the fleeing prey were never heard from, nor seen from, again. They would simply disappear into the mist. The nation's most prosperous hunting grounds had been lost to the people of Hyrule, as had the Goddess that watched over them.

It was in this world of Hyrule that our story begins.

Chapter 1:


End file.
